LAW X READER: Pretty Kitty
by wolfiemoonsong
Summary: You are a slave getting ready to be sold at auction, Highly priced for your unique Neko features. However, before you can be sold to a Celesital Dragon, someone completely unexpected out bids him! Is this a blessing?
1. Chapter 1

All you could hear were whispers as you were lead out on to the stage, two guards held each of your arms, making it impossible for you to escape. Then you heard oooh's and awww's as a large commotion was started over your presence. The thundering boom of a mallet coming down on a hard surface followed to silence the crowed.

"People! People! Please quiet down! The bidding will begin momentarily!" The whispering stopped as a spot light came on with a low "click" Your blind fold was removed and you were instantly blinded by the bright light. You shielded your eyes with your bound hands. You were disoriented and confused, then you remembered. You were kidnapped, there was a raid on your island and you were kidnapped by slave traders. Your kidnappers mentioned how a unique person with Neko ears and tail would fetch a large price at the auction.

Your eyes finally grew accustomed to the bright light and you finally took in the large audience, captivated by your (f/c) of your cat ears and matching (h/l), (h/c) and nervously swishing tail.

"Alright! Let's begin the bidding of this unique cat-human at 100,000,000 Beri!"

"150 million!" One woman cried out, raising her fan.

"250 million!" a man called out, giving you a rather perverted grin as he licked his lips.

"300 million!" cried out a Celestial Dragon. Everyone hushed now, not daring to raise the bid.

Silence ensued for a long time.

"No more bids? Going once! Going twice! Going Thr-" the mallet was about to be brought down, signaling your sale, You stared at the audience in fear, tears threatening to overflow.

"500 million!" a voice called out. There were gasps and whispers. Everyone turned to the man that would dare raise the bid of a Celestial Dragon. You followed their gaze until it fell upon a tall, young man holding a large katana and wearing a fluffy white hat with brown spots. He wore a long coat that bore a yellow smiley face. There was no doubt! Your new owner and master, was the infamous War Lord, Trafalgar Law!

The auctioneer shuddered a bit before he finally spoke, "Sir...do you even have 500 million Beri?"

"Indeed I do!" Law held up a rather large bag that had a Beri sign on it, it dragged and drooped at the wait of the money.

Everyone began talking more and whispering again all while looking at you, the Celestial Dragon, and Law.

"V-very well...do we have any more bids?"

There was more silence. Nothing came from the Celestial Dragon, he only crossed his arms, muttering about how someone like you wasn't worth 500 million, even if you had unique features.

"Going once! Twice! Thrice!" The loud boom of the hammer was echoed throughout the entire room, echoing in your highly sensitive ears. You felt your heart drop and your spirit broken.

Your gaze met with the War Lord as the auctioneer cried "Sold! To the War Lord Trafalgar Law!"

He gave you a small smile and a wink before leaving his seat to pay for his prize. You were lead away, kicking and screaming, back to your cell where you waited for your new master.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So...Mr. Law-sama...what was it about that girl that made you out bid a Celestial Dragon?" The manager asked as he took the large bag of money that lay on the table.

"Her features interest me, I want to study her." Law replied as he took the "papers" as proof of his purchase.

"Oh~ho! So the Surgeon of Death plans to experiment on her? Well she's your property now. Enjoy, Law-sama!"

Law simply nodded, not saying a word as he left the room and was escorted by two guards down to the cell area where they kept the slaves. The girl was in the very last cell, sitting on the bench, tears streaming down her face. She avoided eye contact and flinched as the key entered the lock and made a loud clang sound as the door swung open.

"Hey Slave! Come out here! Your new master has come for you." The guard yelled at her, but she didn't move a muscle. The guard cursed and walked in and dragged her out, all the while she was screaming and crying. Begging for her to be taken home. Law had to hide his face under the brim of his hat to keep the enemy from seeing the pitiful and pained face as the girl was thrown down at his feet.

"Here is the key to her shackles and collar. You may unlock them whenever you wish. Thank you for your business." shouted the guard as he began to walk away.

Law nodded again silently as he took the small key and placed it in his pocket. He watched as the guard as he moved out of sight then he looked down at the girl before him. She still wouldn't look at him. He knelt down to be at eye-level with her and she flinched and cowered away. Her Neko ears folding back flat against her head.

He paused, letting her become accustomed to his presence then after a short while put out his hand, palm facing up in a silent gesture of assistance and kindness. Still the girl would not look at him, she gritted her teeth, fangs showing in a feeble attempt to scare him off, and tears continued to be shed as her body began to shake with fear.

Finally, Law couldn't take the silence and went to wipe away the tears from one of her cheeks. As soon as his hand made contact, the girls eyes flew open, revealing her bright (e/c) cat eyes and turned her head in a flash and bit his hand hard. Hard enough to draw blood. And for the first time, Law could see all the pain, anger and fear that was in her eyes. But he didn't draw his hand back, He only winced a little and waited for her to let go.

She never did. She definitely had no intention of letting go unless he forced or convinced her to do so. With his free hand, Law removed his hat that had been hiding his face the entire time, and lowered it to the ground. Now his face was exposed. Just like hers. Now she could see the pity in his eyes and know that he only had the intention of helping her.

The girl gazed at you for a long while, searching your expression for any hints of lies or deception. When she found none, she slowly withdrew her fangs from his hand. Law helped her to her feet with his uninjured hand and placed it on her shoulder as a motion of comfort and to silently say "You can trust me, I won't hurt you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You gazed up at the man who had bought you. He showed pity and you felt that you could trust the War Lord, but you still held your suspicions. What was it about yourself that made him out bid a Celestial Dragon?

Your new master smiled slightly and motioned for you to follow him with his head as he put his hat back on. You didn't have much of a choice. You were his property now, So you silently followed him outside of the theater. You wondered how well he would treat you. Would it better than being a slave to a Celestial Dragon? Or that old pervert from earlier? Whatever, it didn't matter. Because as soon as these explosive cuffs came off, you were going to make a break for freedom!


	2. Chapter 2

You followed Law all the way to grove 15 in complete silence. Once you arrived at the grove, you noticed a yellow submarine with a black smiley face emblem on its side. Law stopped in front of his ship and turned toward you. He held out his hand again, not saying a word. You stared at his hand for a few moments before finally moving forward. You stretched out your hand to take his, but just as you were about to make contact there was a loud BANG as a bullet dug itself into your out stretched hand.

You yowled in pain, retracting your hand, holding it close to your chest as a small stream of blood trickled down your arm.

"What the hell? Who shot at us?!" Law shouted angrily, as he looked around. He didn't have to look for long, because the shooter stepped forward with a proud smug look on his ugly face. It was the Celestial Dragon from the auction. He wasn't too happy about being out bid in front of entire crowd.

"You! You've got some nerve shooting your weapon at a War Lord!"

The Celestial Dragon swung his pistol carelessly around as if he had done some great deed.  
"Fufufu, I wasn't aiming for you, Law. I was aiming for the girl."

You gave Law a frightened look before turning away to run. He grabbed your shoulder and instead pulled you behind him, shielding you from the Celestial Dragon.

"Two things; First, that's Law-sama to you! Second, this girl belongs to me. I will not let you harm her because you're a sore loser." Scowled law as he brought his large katana in front of him.

The Celestial Dragon stopped his stupid little dance and took aim again, "If I can't have such a rare specimen, then no one can!" The fool then pulled the trigger. Timed seemed to slow down as the iron pellet flew towards them. However, your protector quickly drew his weapon and split the bullet in half, sending the projectile harmlessly into two different trees.

Then, as time seemed to return to normal, Law raised his hand and called, "Room" creating a small area around the Government royal. He then ran forward, sword drawn, and cut the Celestial Dragon, shouting "Shambles". Splitting the man from the waist up, causing him to go into a frenzy.

"Gaah! You fool! You dare attack a Celestial Dragon?! I'll have your title removed!" he cried out trying to grab on to his lower half.

"You attacked me first, I'm sure your father would be delighted to hear that his son tried to attack a War Lord and tried to steal what belonged to him." Law purred darkly as he sheathed his sword and walked back to your side, taking your injured hand in his and examined it. You winced at the still-fresh-pain, but you did not pull away.

His hand was warm, and surprisingly gentle. The way his expert fingers manipulated your hand without making you cry out sent a wave of warmth through your body and you relaxed a little, your tail slowly swaying to reflect your feelings.

At the mention of his father, the Celestial Dragon kept his mouth shut, found his bottom half and ran away, back to the theater to bid on another slave.

Law finally exhaled the breath he had been holding in, "He's gone, finally. I'm sorry, I didn't think he'd be stupid enough to try and shoot at you."

You shook your head, "N-no...it's f-fine..." you whispered so low that Law almost didn't hear you, yet he smiled. Those words were the first you had ever spoken since your kidnapping, and instead of words of hate or begging, you gave him words of forgiveness.

"Let's get to my ship, I'll treat your hand there." And as if on cue, The door to the sub opened and a polar bear wearing an orange jumpsuit poked his furry head out. Looked around, then started waving at us when he spotted Law.

"Captain! I heard a gun shots! Are you alright?"

"Yes, Bepo, I'm fine, but prepare the med bay, I have a friend that needs her hand treated."

Bepo gave a thumbs up and disappeared back into the submarine.

"Shall we then?" Law asked you, with a soft tone. You looked up at him for a few moments before giving a slight nod.

"Alright, lets go." Law then bent down and lifted you onto his back, your legs and arse supported by his katana, He carried you piggy back style the rest of the way to his ship. You felt so tired, and drained that you fell asleep on his warm back.

"Prepare to set out!" He called out to his crew as he made his way to the med bay. Some men stopped what they were doing and stared at your sleeping form, until Law barked at them to get moving.

Once they had submerged, Law set you down on the bed and gently laid you down to rest, covering you with a light blanket, he took out your injured hand and began to heal it as you slept, he listened to your steady breathing. He surprisingly felt peaceful when he looked at you. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought and finished his work. Before he left, he took one look back at your sleeping self, and couldn't help but smile a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days passed as you slept, you really hadn't had a decent nights sleep since your abduction. But when you did finally wake, you felt refreshed. You got up and stretched. Yawning and making cute baby dinosaur noises as the you Neko tail busheled up then look down at your hand that had been injured and noticed two things; one of them was a professionally wrapped bandage and no pain. The second was that your cuffs were still attached.

Your brows furrowed together in frustration. Your ears perked up at the sound of footsteps, then the door opened and there stood Law, with a large bowl of food, hot tomato and basil soup to be more precise. It smelled heavenly to you as you remember eating only a stale piece of bread that was tossed at you by the guards back at sabaody archipelago.

Law closed the door behind him as he handed you the hot bowl. You graciously took it and dipped your spoon into the soup. However, before you put it in your mouth, you sniffed it carefully to make sure it wasn't drugged.

"Don't worry. I didn't poison it." Law assured as he observed you, his arms crossed over his chest.

You looked at the food for a few more moments before giving it a small taste. It didn't taste off at all. It tasted just how tomato soup should. Satisfied, you devoured the rest of the food quickly. Then once you were finished, Law took the bowl and spoon from you and placed it on a tray beside your bed. He reached into his pocket of his coat and pulled out the key to your cuffs. He held it up in front of you so that you could plainly see.

"Promise you won't run? Not like you can, were 3,000 leagues under the surface. But still, I need to know you won't cause trouble on my ship."

Your tail swished in irritation at your plans being foiled so easily. But you nodded anyways and held out your wrists. Law then quickly unlocked them as they fell to the floor with a clang. You rubbed the rawer spots on your skin to reduce the irritation.

"T-thanks." You whispered,

"Sure thing. Where are you from?" Law questioned as he gathered his medical tools to his side and a medical background sheet.

"Uhhh," You stuttered as you stared at the shiny instruments in fear. "N-Neko Island...in the New World."

Law nodded and wrote down some notes, "I see, how old are you?" He looked up at you, waiting for your response.

"I'm twenty..." Law, again made more notes and began to skip a few spaces before filling out the rest of the paper on his own. After about five minutes of awkward silence, Law put down the paperwork and rolled his chair, and the tray of instruments, closer to you.

You shied away from him as he reached for you, ears flat against your head, eyes dilated and a low growl sneaking its way up your throat.

"I'm not going to hurt you, now calm down and come here. I have to do a basic assessment of your health." He urged as soothingly as he could. He understood the physical warning signs coming from your feline side.

You relaxed a little, but were still on your guard. Law took a blood pressure gauge and slowly brought it too your arm, so as to not spook you. He then began to pump the large device with air, and pressure began to build around your arm until it constricted your arm, making it uncomfortable. Law stared at his watch for 60 seconds before releasing the pressure and writing down your blood pressure.

Next, he grabbed his stethoscope and put the prongs in his ears and approached you slowly, allowing you to see everyone of his movement as he went and grabbed at the hem of your torn and ripped shirt. Naturally, you pulled way back and hissed angrily, revealing your fangs. He sighed.

"I'm not gonna do anything pervy; I just want to check your heart beat and hear how clear your lungs are."

You stared at him suspiciously, you heard those same words before from the "doctor" back at Sabaody; only that was just an excuse to just feel you up.

Law read your distrust, "I'm telling the truth. Look if you don't believe me..." he took off the stethoscope and handed it to you as he took off his jacket to reveal his tattooed and muscular abdomen. You felt a slight heat creeping up to your cheeks "If you don't believe me, use it yourself to listen to my heart and lungs."

You slowly put on the medical instrument just as he had, you paused. Something made you hesitant...however, before you could tell what it was, Law gently grabbed your hand and guided it to his left breast. You blushed even more so as the THUMP THUMP sounds of his heart echoed in your ears.

It was amazing, you'd never heard another person's heart beat before, and it sounded so soothing. The rhythm was steady and strong.

"Whoa, that's weird." you said suddenly.

Law chuckled and turned away from you, showing you his equally toned back. He sat up straight and little "dimples" popped up around the base of his spine,the tops of his boxers peaking out of his jeans. You just about had a nosebleed at how sexy this man was.

"Put the instrument up towards my shoulders," He instructed, and you obeyed, placing the disk on the uppermost part of his back.

"Now, slide down a few inches." You did so and waited for further instructions.

"Now listen," You listened as Law took one deep breath. The sounds you heard...it sounded like wind blowing through a clear pipe. His lungs sounded strong and healthy. Just like his heart.

Law turned around, "Now, it's your turn."

"O-ok.." You relaxed, your ears no longer flat against your head and your tail no longer swishing like crazy, as Law took the stethoscope from you. He hovered the disk above your own left breast, and carefully, as to not let his fingers graze against your cleavage, put the device to your skin and asked you to breathe normally.

You did so, despite your attempt to recover from the exposure to his chest, Law's eyebrows furrowed slightly, puzzled at your quickened heart beat. "Are you still anxious?" He asked, hoping you didn't have a heart condition.

"A-a little..." you squeaked. He nodded, thankful that your heart sounded healthy, just quicker than normal for some odd reason that he couldn't put his finger on. He pulled the disk away from your heart and asked you to turn your back toward him so that he could listen to your lungs.

You silently did as you were told, sitting up straight just as he had for you.  
Law leaned in towards your ear and said in a low, calm tone. "I'm going to lift up your shirt now, just take deep breaths."

His husky voice was almost too much as you tried to hide a deeper blush pushing its way up to the surface. You nodded silently, soon you felt hands grab the hem of your shirt once again and lift up towards the middle of your back. Then you felt the disk sliding to several parts of your back as you breathed in and out.

"I didn't catch your name..." Law stated, trying to make small talk of the awkward silence.

"It's, (f/n), (l/n)" you answered.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, (f/n). I'm Trafalgar Law, and I'll be your Captain until we reach Neko Island."


	4. Chapter 4

"What did you say?" You asked turning around, facing him with hopefulness in your eyes.

"I'm taking you to Neko Island. Our sub is already coated and we're heading to Fish-man Island as we speak." Law told you as he completed his basic exam.

"Y-you're not going to experiment on me?" You asked ashamed. Law stopped what he was doing, turned around to face you and gently put a hand on your cheek.

"What makes you think I would do such a thing? I'm a doctor, not a mad man." He demanded.

"You're the Surgeon of Death...I was afraid that, because of my Neko features, you would experiment on me." You looked away in shame; Law had saved you from slavery, tended to your wounds and was going to take you home and you somewhat accuse him of plotting to do despicable things to you.

Suddenly, Law pulled you in close to him; embracing you for the first time. A light blush trailed across your face.

"L-Law?" You protested, not sure how to respond.

"I..." He began. "Would never hurt you, (f/n)-ya. Yes, your feline features intrigue me as a doctor. But I would never do anything to hurt you. Ever." Law's voice was giving off the hint of sadness. You returned the hug, linking your arms around his neck. Your tail to swish steadily. Your (f/c) brushed against Law's arm several times before he eventually caught it and held it in his hands.

"Your fur is so soft..." Law whispered to himself, lost in the moment as he stroked your tail,(which unbeknownst to him was one of your "sweet spots") Your blush deepened as you started to purr.

Law smiled to himself as he started to play with your Neko ears; Rubbing the base of your ears between his thumb and index finger (Also a hidden "sweet spot") as you closed your eyes in pleasure, your purring became louder.

"Nya!" you cried out, causing Law to pull away so that he could see your face. He took notice at your red face and chuckled. Then, he feigned concern and put his hand to your forehead.

"Oh, my!" He gasped sarcastically. "Your face feels hot. Something should be done."

You gazed at him, your tail curled high and slightly twitching every which way. Law then lifted you into the air and sat you back down onto the bed, he also took a seat a cross from you. He leaned forward as you pulled away slightly, your ears tilting backwards slightly. He paused in his actions and stared at you, waiting.

After a while, he leaned in further; this time you did not retreat. Before you knew it, Law was within mere inches from your face as you could feel the heat radiating off of his breath. Then his lips claimed yours, ever so gently, but with purpose. As you began to kiss back, Law leaned in more to the kiss forcing you to lay down on the bed as he held himself over you.

He pulled away, allowing you to catch your breath as he stared into your (e/c) eyes. Again, he leaned in close, but instead of claiming your lips, he licked your Neko ears, nibbling slightly on them, causing you to squirm and cry out in pleasure.

How absolutely adorable, Law thought to himself.

"L-Law..." you managed, breathing heavily.

"Don't worry, (f/n)-ya." He purred as he kissed your forehead, then brought his mouth over to the crook of your neck. His hot breath sending shivers down your spine.

"I'm a doctor."


	5. Chapter 5

"Amazing," You whispered as you lie your head on the naked chest of the sexy surgeon cuddled with you under the covers. You still couldn't believe the events that transpired just only a half hour ago.

Law held you close to him, chuckling slightly. You stared up at him, brought out of your daze.

"What's so funny?" you asked

Law propped himself up on his elbow and kissed your forehead, "Nothing, (f/n)-ya." Law then got up and left your side. He began to dress himself. As he began to pull up his pants, you couldn't pass up the opportunity to smack his butt. Law jumped slightly in surprise and gazed at you curiously.

"Nya," You meowed cutely as your tail swished playfully. Law grinned sheepishly and pounced on you, straddling you with his body, trapping you. You couldn't help but giggle as you attempted to escape by sliding down further from under him. However, he intercepted you, his face a mere centimeters from yours. His grin evolved into a diabolical grin.

"Ready for round two?" He purred as he reached under the covers for your chest while nibbling on the nape of your neck. You blushed at his teasing, yet skillful hands. You gave out a louder-than-normal cry of pleasure. Law silenced you with a kiss.

"Hush, you'll attract visitors." Law whispered.

Sure enough, there was a knock at the door. "Captain?" A voice called out. Law cursed under his breath and stood up, before heading to the door, he handed you his shirt. You sat up and quickly put on the shirt, which was obviously too big for you.

Law opened the door, and a man with a hat that the words 'Penguin' embroidered on the front. "What do you want?" Law asked, somewhat grumpily.

"Sorry to disturb you, Captain, but we've arrived at Fish-man Island. Prince Fukaboshi is asking for your presence at the gate." The man reported. Law sighed, had they already arrived at the island? Time sure flies.

"Alright, I'll be up..." Law looked back at you, thought for a minute or two, then looked back at the man in front of him. "and get (f/n)-ya some clothes. We have to shop for supplies anyway, so she'll need to come along with us, topside."

"(f/n)? You mean the girl?" The man looked over Law's shoulder to look at you. He noticed his captain's shirt on you and smirked. "I think I can put something together for her."

Law nodded as the man walked away. He looked back at you again, "I have to go now," he said half stepping out of the room. "But Penguin will be back with clothes for you. Once your dressed, come to the deck, we'll head into town and shop for supplies with Bepo."

You nodded, Law gave you a quick wink and left; closing the door behind you. Not long after, the man Law described as Penguin knocked again and entered to give you clothes.

He tipped his hat and walked out, giving you your privacy to dress yourself. The outfit was quite cute. It was a (f/c) blouse with a pair of (f/c) cargo shorts. The shoes were a simple sandal with a one inch heel. You hesitated in taking off Law's shirt. The smell of him was all over it, you inhaled his scent before removing it and putting on the clothes that were more your size.

There was a slight problem with the short however, there was no hole for your tail! It was quite uncomfortable for your tail to not be 'free' so you looked around the room for some scissors. Once you had located them, you cut a small hole and your tail naturally, fell through.

Once you had dressed yourself, you folded Law's shirt, tucked it under your arm and headed to the deck...where ever that was. You got lost countless times until you ran into a polar bear wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"Oh! You must be, (f/n)! Captain sent me to look for you. I'm Bepo!"

"Hi, Bepo...where's the deck?" Bepo pointed to the corridor directly to his right. You looked in that direction and your jaw dropped. How could you have possibly missed something so obvious? There were even signs! You had the worst sense of direction possible. (Except for Zoro)

You walked down the corridor, followed by Bepo, and entered the outside world. It was so bright that you had to cover your eyes until they had adjusted.

"Ah, here she is now." Law announced as he spotted you. You looked over at him and noticed a large Merman floating on an 'air raft' in front of him. His hair was long and blue. For some reason, this fish-man reminded you of a shark.

"(f/n)-ya. This is Prince Fukaboshi, one of the three princes of Fish-man Island."

The Prince's presence intimidated you, just simply being in the same space as him made you feel uneasy. How did Law manage to stand before such a figure? "H-Hello, your Highness. It's nice to meet you, I'm (f/n) (l/n)..."

Prince Fukaboshi smiled and chuckled slightly. "Its nice to meet you as well. Although you don't have to be so formal. Everyone here just calls me Prince Fukaboshi, or Fukaboshi-Sama."

You nodded quietly, feeling quite awkward, your ears and tail betraying your feelings once again, you quickly handed Law his shirt that you borrowed. He thanked you as he placed it on his body and put a comforting hand on your shoulder.

"So is it just you three going into the market?" The prince asked, resuming his talk with Law.

"Yes. We just need supplies and clothes for our newest member." Law responded. Fukaboshi nodded and encased you, Law, and Bepo into a similar bubble that he was sitting on. He then guided you into the Island, past the gates and onto the shore, where he ruptured the bubble.

"Welcome to Fish-man Island." Fukaboshi stated as you stared at the beautiful landscape of the underwater island.


End file.
